habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Settings
The Settings menu can be found by clicking on the person-shaped User Icon in the top-right corner of the website. The options on the Settings menu are: * Site * API * Export * Promo Code * Subscription * Notifications This article covers Habitica's Site Settings, accessible via User Icon > Settings > Site. Settings Subsection The "Settings" subsection on the Site Settings page controls some of the minor gameplay options that can be changed to suit your preferences. Language Habitica is set by default to the language settings on your browser, but other languages are available. Some translations might still be incomplete. If you have some language skills and want to get involved, see Guidance for Linguists. On the apps: iOS go to Settings > Preferences; android, go to Menu > Settings and choose a language. Date Format This menu allows users to select one of three date formats: MM/DD/YYYY, DD/MM/YYYY, or YYYY/MM/DD. Audio Theme Allows you to disable all or choose one of Habitica's Audio Themes. Character Build Lets you choose a Class once you reach level 10 or opt out of the Class System temporarily. Opt back in and choose a class, any time you like! Once you have chosen a class, you can pay 3 gems and choose to change your class or have your Attribute Points refunded in order to reallocate them. Tag list in tasks starts collapsed Tags in edit mode are hidden until the player clicks to show them. Advanced Settings in tasks start collapsed The Advanced Settings for Tasks in edit mode are hidden until the player clicks to show them. Set Dailies default to 'due' tab Sets the Dailies column to show the "Due" tab by default (instead of the "All" tab) to show only those Dailies which are active for the current day. Don't show popup options Sets popups to hide when gaining a level, hatching a pet, raising a pet into a mount, and/or attaining a Streak achievement. Show Bailey This button summons Bailey the Town Crier, who appears in the toolbar. Clicking Bailey brings up the New Stuff bulletin (pop-up window), with the latest announcements for Habitica, and a link to the older news. Bailey can be hidden by clicking "Dismiss This Alert". To keep Bailey visible click the "Tell Me Later" button. To read Bailey' News on the apps, go to Menu > News. Fix Character Values Manually change values like health, level, mana, and gold. This can be useful if an error has affected these values. Custom Day Start The Custom Day Start is the time of day at which one day ends and the next day begins in the player's Habitica world; the default day start is midnight in the player's time zone. (See also: Cron) Time Zone Displays the time zone Habitica uses, which is the time zone set on the player's PC. Registration This area lets you change your login method. There are three methods for logging in to a Habitica account: * Local authentication, which means using an email address, password, and login name (also known as a username) * Google authentication * Facebook authentication No matter which of those methods you chose when you created your Habitica account, you can change them in the Registration section. If you registered using an email address, password, and login name (Local authentication), you can change any or all of those values in the forms on this page. Your existing password must be entered into each form to prevent your account being changed by someone else if you leave your computer unattended. Click the "Submit" button to have each change activated. Changing Login Method If you registered with one of the three login methods but now want to use a different method for logging in, you can do that. * To add Local authentication, enter an email address, password, and login name into the "Add local authentication" form. * To add Google authentication, click on the "Register with Google" button. * To add Facebook authentication, click on the "Register with Facebook" button. All three methods can be added to a single Habitica account, if desired. Note that linking Facebook or Google to your Habitica account is not automatic, even if your Habitica account uses the same email address that you use for Google or Facebook. If your Habitica account uses only Local authentication and you try to log in with the Facebook or Google option, you won't get to your Habitica account but will be given a new account instead. This is by design because Habitica doesn't know whether you want a new account or not (e.g., you might be creating a second account to use at work). If you did want to access your existing account, you would need to delete the new account (see the Danger Zone section below), then log in to the old account and add Google or Facebook authentication as described above. Changing Google or Facebook Login Account If your Habitica account uses two or more login methods, the Google authentication or Facebook authentication methods can be removed by clicking on the "De-register Google" or "De-register Facebook" buttons. It is not possible to remove Local authentication. If you want to change which Google or Facebook account is used for logging in (or change from one to the other), then: (1) make sure that you also have a local login enabled (if necessary, enable one); (2) click "Deregister" Google or Facebook, and (3) click "Register" Google or Facebook to enter your new login information. This will result in you being able to login with either your local login information or the new Google or Facebook method you have enabled. Having More than One Account It is perfectly acceptable to have more than one account, as long as it is not to get around a consequence of an infraction of the Community Guidelines. If you want your Habitica accounts to use Local authentication, you will need to use a different email address for each one. Alternatively, you can use a different registration method for each one (Local authentication or Google authentication or Facebook authentication). Some players prefer to have additional accounts so they can see how they are progressing and to help gamify different areas. Examples include: *language studies. *exercise and personal growth tasks such as running, exercise, and cleaning. *business and productivity. Danger Zone Approach with caution. The settings in this area have drastic and permanent effects on your Habitica account. Avoid this area unless you want to perform one of these actions - they cannot be undone once performed. Reset Account When you click the button, a popup window will open which says: "WARNING! This resets many parts of your account. This is highly discouraged, but some people find it useful in the beginning after playing with the site for a short time. You will lose all your levels, gold, and experience points. All your tasks will be deleted permanently and you will lose all of your task's historical data. You will lose all your equipment but you will be able to buy it all back, including all limited edition equipment or subscriber Mystery Items that you already own (you will need to be in the correct class to re-buy class-specific gear), and any Enchanted Armoire equipment that you have obtained so far. You will keep your current class and your pets and mounts. (Note that if you have selected a class after level 10, you will remain in that class upon reaching level 10 after reset - to change your class, you must earn an Orb of Rebirth or spend gems to change class.) You might prefer to use an Orb of Rebirth instead, which is a much safer option and which will preserve your tasks." Important: You MUST read that description carefully in case the actions have been changed since this wiki page was last updated! (A less dangerous, gem-purchasable alternative to reset is the Orb of Rebirth. See Start Over Options for a comparison of ways to reset different aspects of the game.) Delete Account This button permanently deletes the player's account. When you click this button, a popup window will open which says: "Are you sure? This will delete your account forever, and it can never be restored! You will need to register a new account to use Habitica again. Banked or spent Gems will not be refunded. If you're absolutely certain, type your password/DELETE If you signed up using local authentication (Username and password), you will be prompted to type your password (this is also the case if your account uses both local and social authentication). If you signed up using social authentication (Google or Facebook), you will be prompted to type DELETE. into the text box below." After Account is Deleted When you delete your account, any messages you have posted in chats will still be visible. However, anyone clicking on your display name will get the error message "User not found." If you decide you want a new Habitica account in the future, you can use the same email address and display name from your deleted account to create a new one. fr:Paramètres ru:Настройки nl:Instellingen pt-br:Settings de:Einstellungen zh:网站设置 Category:Mechanics Category:Settings and Options Category:ToBeReviewed